The invention relates to a protective cover for a drive chain, for example, for a bicycle. The protective cover has a plurality of protective elements, which encompass the drive chain and are movable together with the drive chain.
CH 179 633 discloses a chain protector for bicycles, in which an envelope made of rubber is arranged around a drive chain. The tubular envelope is used to protect the chain from contaminants, but does not form an engagement pro-tector, so that a region of the sprocket in which the chain runs on the sprocket represents a risk.
A similar chain protector is shown in DE 10 2008 031 803 B4, in which a corrugated tube section is arranged around the drive chain, which encloses the drive chain in a tubular manner. A user also can move an object or a body part into the gap between the drive chain and the sprocket here, so that a risk of injury exists, which is to be avoided in particular for children's bicycles.
A cover device for bicycle drive chains also is known from DE 37 27 839 A1, in which tubular cover elements are not provided, but rather individual clip-shaped cover elements, which are fixable on the chain links. An engagement protector cannot be provided using this cover device.
EP 1 795 440 discloses a protective jacket for protecting the drive chain of a bicycle, in which both the drive pinion and also the drive chain are enveloped by the protective jacket. In such a protective jacket, it is disadvantageous that different protective jackets have to be kept ready in each case for sprockets of different sizes. In the event of a change of the tooth count on a sprocket or the spacing of the two sprockets, different protective jackets have to be kept ready, which is comparatively complex.